


The Stroke Of Midnight

by Valk1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, New Years Eve, lesbian love, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk1/pseuds/Valk1
Summary: Emma Swan arrives on The Mayors doorstep on New Years Eve determined to make both of their wishes come true.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	The Stroke Of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Happy New Year to you all wherever you may be in this uncertain world at the moment.
> 
> So in hopes of warming the hearts of the SwanQueen lovers out there, here is a little one shot for you all to enjoy.
> 
> All comments greatly received.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Valk1❤️

Mifflin Street

New Years Eve - 11.50pm

“Why are you here, it's almost midnight?”

Regina moved aside to allow Emma to step inside the mansion, which she did with a lopsided grin and an unopened bottle of champagne firmly in her grip.

“I could ask you the same question, your Majesty”

Quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow the once Evil Queen closed the door then inhaled deeply before turning back to face her late night guest who was slightly intoxicated.

“Shouldn’t you be kissing pirates or something? I was about to go to bed!”

Swan chuckled as she loosened the thin black tie from around her throat. She had been very glad that despite her protests to begin with that she had worn the tux. She had felt the Queen’s gaze upon her all evening as she had mingled with the residence of Storybrooke whilst they drank and made merry.

Regina of course had arrived wearing a killer tight fitted red dress which had clung to every curve and caught the eye of every red blooded human being including the Sheriff. Her hair was longer now, just past her shoulders. It softened her beautiful face somehow. And Swan loved it.

“The only person I wanted to see in the New Year with decided to bail. I didn’t even get a chance to spin you around the dance floor. And I know you know I have the moves so don’t try to deny it.”

Regina rolled her eyes playfully before strutting past her rather dashing Sheriff and plucking the bottle of bubbly from her hand as she did.

Emma followed the brunette into her study unable to take her eyes off of her sashaying behind. It was a glorious sight to behold on any given occasion.

“If you hurry you can make it back to the party in time to see Leroy make his annual pass at Miss Lucas”

With her back to Swan, Regina set about opening the champagne knowing that the blonde was lent against the door frame probably with her arms folded and definitely gazing at her with THAT look!

That look in recent months had given the Queen many a restless night. And in those long dark lonely hours she had started to wonder if she was imagining the not so subtle glances and touches, the frequent visits baring Kale salads and root beer, those gestures had eventually taken on a different meaning.

They cared for one another and would both happily risk their own life to save the other. That was no secret. They had slowly become friends. Good friends and even better parents to their pride and joy Henry.

“Is that your way of asking me to leave?”

The loud pop of the cork answered the Sheriff’s question but she was still relieved when the Mayor glanced over her shoulder and their eyes met.

“Of course not! I simply didn’t want to be the reason you won’t get to lock the dwarf up for the night”

Swan smirked at the playfulness behind those stormy dark eyes and gravelly voice. Then unfolded her arms and made her way over to the Mayor as she returned her attention to pouring some fizz into two crystal flutes.

“It’s almost midnight”

Regina swallowed hard to feel the blonde’s breath tickle her ear and her heart almost stopped at the intimacy of the moment.

“Are you ready to make a wish, your Majesty?”

Despite knowing that if she turned around now with the half filled glasses in her hands there would be no going back for them. No more ease of friendship and plain honest affection. No more petty but amusing arguments that already made them appear like a married couple.

The former Evil Queen decided right then and there that she was indeed ready to make a wish and turned around slowly despite her fears.

As their eyes met and the clock in the study struck midnight Emma Swan dipped her head and kissed the woman that despite their rocky past had stolen her heart completely.

“Happy New Year Regina”

Regina gasped as fireworks exploded in the distance as well as in her study showering them both in golden sprinkles of true loves magic dust.

So in awe of what was happening she didn’t realise that Emma had removed the glasses from her fingers and put them to one side until she felt her arms slide around her and her soft lips once again finding her own.

Snapped back from her amazement she moaned into the kiss and reached up  
to slip her arms around her Saviours neck and return her affection wholeheartedly.

Eventually for the sake of air they had reluctantly come apart and the smile that Emma received twisted her insides into knots of pure pleasure.

“Happy New Year Miss Swan. It took you long enough dear!”

Laughing loudly the Sheriff stroked her Queen’s cheek before finding herself back within her arms and being kissed like she had never been kissed before.

The music played softly in the background as Swan with her one true love in her arms swayed to the romantic beat.

“You never did tell me about that wish”

She murmured close to Regina’s ear.

The Mayor shivered at the feel of her Sheriff ‘s hot breath against her skin and tightened her hold.

“If I tell you it won’t come true”

Dark eyes full of want and need found equally intense green gazing back at her and she caught her breath.

“I love you Regina. I have been in love with you for so long”

Swan failed to fight the tears that stung her eyes as she witnessed a whole array of emotions cross her dancing companions beautiful face.

“I tried to tell you but..”

She hung her blonde head to hide her shame, but gently fingers were quick to lift her chin.

“I am guilty of the very same thing Emma. I could have told you how you stole my heart in Neverland or if I’m being honest I think perhaps I fell in love with you the very night we met”

Regina brushed away the tears from the Sheriffs eyes as they fell not realising that her own cheeks were damp.

“I think I have been wishing for you my whole damn miserable life Emma Swan and now here you are. I don’t deserve your love but I am far too selfish not to take it”

Swan grinned at this before leaning in and stealing a kiss which was meant to be fleeting but instead turned very quickly into something else.

Regina moaned as searching hands left her hair to travel down her back to settle on her hips to pull her tight against the taller lean body.

Her own hands pushed Swan’s tux jacket from her shoulders where it landed with a soft thud on the carpeted floor whilst the whole time their kisses grew more frantic, more demanding.

It was when the former Evil Queen felt expert fingers sliding down the zipper of her dress whilst Emma’s tongue explored her mouth that things got really real causing her to pull away suddenly needing to get some air.

She smirked at the dazed look of disappointment on Swan’s flushed face then stole a quick kiss to reassure her that everything was more than ok.

“Get the champagne darling”

She murmured against eager lips before turning and giving her soon to be lover a glimpse of her now partially bared back as she moved seductively towards the door.

Momentarily frozen to the spot Emma’s throat dried as she watched her Queen. She had never looked so beautiful as she did right then in that moment.

Knowing that she was being watched by hungry eyes the Mayor glanced over her shoulder and felt her heart expand within her chest. Her saviour looked like she was ready to collapse at any given second.

“This dress won’t remove itself Miss Swan!”

She teased before disappearing from the Sheriff’s view entirely. She laughed as she made her way upstairs to the sound of clattering glasses as the blonde now rushed to join her.

At first glance the bedroom appeared to be empty but the light from underneath the bathroom door made Regina’s whereabouts immediately known.

Swan busied herself with refilling the crystal flutes with champagne, then for dutch courage drained hers in an instance before topping her glass back up.

“Do I make you nervous Saviour?”

Emma grinned as she picked up Regina’s glass and turned to face her. Once again her breath was stolen at the sight before her.

“No”

She in fact wasn’t nervous at all. Regina had always had a way of putting her at ease no matter what the situation.

“You make me feel many things your Majesty but nerves right now isn’t one of them”

This pleased the Mayor as she accepted her drink and took a sip of the golden bubbling liquid. She really did like a confident, almost cocky at times Emma. This had irritated her immensely in the beginning but now it just out right aroused her.

Saying nothing she took another sip then taking Emma’s empty glass from her hand set down the glasses. She had waited long enough for this night and didn’t want to waste another second of it.

“So where were we?”

Swan unconsciously licked her lips when Regina closed the gap between them and reached up perfectly manicured hands to begin to completely loosen the tie that she had been dying to remove all night.

“I must say I very much like this look on you. Did you feel my eyes watching you tonight Miss Swan?”

Emma swallowed hard despite herself, trying to remain calm but her heart was picking up pace within her chest.

“Yes you made it very hard for me to think of anything else other than you”

“And what exactly were you thinking?”

Regina asked whilst removing the tie completely from around the blonde’s throat and letting it slip from her fingers before returning her attention to begin slowly unbuttoning the crisp white shirt.

“I was thinking that I had been such an idiot to let other people come between us when it had always been you. Y’know it’s not just that I happen to think that you are the most breathtakingly beautiful woman that I have ever seen..”

Swan paused to slip her arms around the brunette's slim waist, needing to have her close.

“It’s your strength, your courage, your kindness even though you hate to let anyone know just what an amazingly complicated deeply feeling woman you really are”

She dipped her head and kissed the Mayor, silencing her protests as she slipped her tongue past her painted lips and drew a moan from her from deep within.

Regina continued undoing buttons, becoming more rushed as their kiss grew more passionate until finally the material  
was free from the Sheriff's torso and joining her tie at their feet.

Emma groaned as she felt Regina’s hands blindly but confidently exploring her bare flesh before settling at the front of her pants and unzipping the fly.

Her own fingers eager to explore found the back of Regina’s dress.

“May I?”

She murmured against the softest lips she had ever tasted and received her answer when she felt the Mayor smile.

“Yes!”

Regina closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as her dress was slowly unzipped. The lightest touch of the fingertips skimming her bare back was making her giddy.

“So damn beautiful.You make me ache just looking at you”

Emma’s eyes hadn’t moved from the brunette's face, so in awe of witnessing the sheer look of arousal as it steadily built. Her eyes had darkened and were now slightly hooded whilst her lips were parted and inviting her to explore.

She kissed her again, this time claiming her Queen passionately whilst her hands grew bolder and removed the dress entirely from her body.

This spurred Regina on and her fingers returned to her Sheriff’s pants and didn’t stop until the blonde was stepping out of them then moving them towards the bed.

Emma felt the mattress against the back of her knees and chuckled when she was not so patiently pushed onto her back, straddled then kissed ferioushley in one fluid motion.

The Queen’s skin was warm and soft whilst her kiss was hard and demanding. The Saviour had quite frequently imagined nothing less from this exquisitely complex woman.

With one hand lost in thick silky dark hair to hold her close and return her kiss with equal vigor, the other danced over her heated flesh itching to remove the last barriers of deep red lace from her body.

She would soon get her wish when her lover broke their kiss to straighten and reach behind her to unclasp her own bra.

Their eyes remained locked on one another with so much intensity that the very heat of their gaze threatened to set the bedroom ablaze.

It was Swan who crumbled first as her eyes betrayed her to fall to perfect breasts whose dark tips hardened from her close scrutiny and begged her mouth to feast.

“Holy fuck!”

Regina’s parted lips curled into a satisfying smirk as Emma wasted no time in flipping them over and acquainting herself completely with her lovers breasts.

Losing her hands in blonde locks the Mayor moaned as she was ravaged unmercifully, there wasn’t an inch of her exposed flesh that was missed by the flat of a warm moist tongue or bathed in heated kisses before being sucked or licked.

Before long she was a breathless mess and on the verge of begging for the first time in her life. She was given a short reprieve when skilful fingers were suddenly dragging her damp beyond repair panties down her thighs whilst a talented mouth followed their path.

The Mayor was forced to bite back a premature cry when Emma’s hot breath made her throb so hard with need that she had to release the grip she had on her hair in fear of causing pain.

“Is this all for me my Queen?”

Then a swipe of her tongue unexpectedly parting her soaked sex was her undoing. Her hands were back in her hair unashamedly pulling her hard against her writhing flesh.

Swan moaned from the pleasure of tasting her lover for the first time. It was something she knew she would never grow tired of and set to work exploring every inch of hot wet flesh, all the time driving the goddess beneath her wild with desire.

Unable to stop herself Regina thrust against the Saviours probing tongue which was met with delicious groans of appreciation from the woman herself.

As good as it was and that was a vast understatement, it wasn’t quite enough and as if reading her mind Emma suddenly switched tactics and sucked hard on her clit ripping a scream from her throat which was as unexpected as the orgasm that crashed through her body like a freight train hitting breakneck speeds.

The feel and taste of the hot sticky wetness that flooded Swan’s mouth covering her lips and chin was enough to cause her stomach to tighten and twist, whilst her nipples grew painfully hard as they rubbed against the cotton of her bra.

She was cumin. And she was helpless to stop it despite not yet having her lovers touch. She felt Regina’s hands weakly pushing her head away from in between her thighs before urging her up into her arms where instantly their lips fused into a slow deep kiss that threatened to reignite their yet un-doused flames.

Swan moaned into the kiss as her bra was removed and flung somewhere into the abyss and surprisingly to some, gentle fingers began caressing her breasts, urging her nipples into rapidly hardening peaks.

“No one has ever made me feel like you just did..”

Regina confessed with unshed tears filling her eyes as she stroked and caressed the Sheriff’s incredibly responsive body.

Emma frowned at the sadness behind those expressive dark eyes, and reached up both hands to gently cup her Queen’s face.

She didn’t need to ask her lover why she was feeling so overwhelmed, she felt it too. But she did need to put one thing straight before they continued.

“Sweetheart you deserve to be happy. We both do. And I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making you feel nothing but good. Even if it’s two, three times a day, everyday!”

The Mayor chuckled, needing her lover's levity to push back the darkness that was always threatening to consume her.

“That is quite a promise to fulfill Sheriff Swan but one I will hold you too”

She said dipping her head to seal their deal with a kiss or two.

“I love you Emma”

“I love you too”

Swan murmured rolling them over to pin her lover beneath her and kiss her way down to her neck.

“You taste so damn good”

Regina closed her eyes and threaded her fingers through silky blonde hair. Then unexpectedly rolled them over again.

“Not so fast Saviour. It’s my turn to have you!”

Emma groaned as her limbs liquified and her blood ignited. Could this woman be anymore sexier if she tried? And that voice! Deep and husky with arousal was the hottest thing she had ever heard.

“I want to be inside you”

Regina continued with her spoken seduction already knowing just how excited her words made her lover.

She captured her mouth for a brief teasing kiss before moving on to uncover exactly what made her Saviour tick, she wouldn’t be disappointed.

Swan was moaning and writhing, barely able to hold herself together by the time her Queen had kissed and licked every inch of her torso before peeling away her ruined underwear and slipping her hand between her thighs.

“My my my so wet for me Saviour”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip unable to stop her hips from thrusting against the exquisite intrusion.

“Gods Regina please!”

Clutching her lover's shoulders she let out a throaty whimper as the Mayor's fingers caressed her soaked folds until she could barely take anymore.

“Please what? Darling”

She cried out this time as a warm tongue swiped a painfully hard nipple before being sucked into a hungry mouth that was intent on making her beg and plead for release.

“F..fuck me please fuck me”

Regina’s growl of pleasure rumbled through her body as she swiftly thrust three fingers into her Sheriffs tight wet heat, she delighted in the resulting cries of desperate need as she steadily loved her hard and fast until her hot flesh was tightening around her fingers holding her deep, whilst her beautiful body went into delicious spasm as she cum all over her hand.

Emma slumped back bonelessly against the pillows bringing Regina with her and still very much inside of her, as she floated to the stars and back breathlessly enjoying every last second of intense pleasure.

“F..fuck! You're amazing! That was fucking amazing”

The Queen chucked as she slipped her fingers free of their pulsing prison and brought them to her lips whilst from under dazed hooded eyes Swan watched intently.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack woman?”

Emma groaned as her sex throbbed in response and her eyes feasted on the skilful tongue that was licking her fingers clean of their lovemaking with nothing but pleasurable moans.

“Oh my dear Saviour I have only just begun!”

They both laughed as their lips merged together as well as their hearts and souls. This was indeed just the beginning for the once Evil Queen and her Saviour. They would both come to realise very quickly that the stroke of midnight had set in motion a truly deserved happy ever after.

The End.

Valk1❤️


End file.
